Maléficos
by Smithback
Summary: Era una locura. toda esa cacería de brujas era una locura. Harry Potter no podía creer como trataban a las brujas o posibles brujas que los mugles encontraban. muchas personas habían muerto, y muchas más seguirían haciéndolo si seguían así. UA.


**Maléficos**

(¡3.-¡)

Al mirar atrás, logró ver como el escaso verde que adornaba los pocos cultivos, se ennegrecía; como si una sombra interna los poseyera. suspiró y miró a su acompañante que unos pasos más adelante, no miraba atrás. se preguntó él si ella sabía lo que estaba provocando. Dudó unos segundos. quizá podía hacer algo para contrarrestarlo... finalmente suspiró y dándose cuenta de que aún estaban mojados los dos, siguió el camino que antes le había indicado a ella.

"la sociedad se sentía aliviada mucho antes que la propia conciencia, y por esta razón rehuía filosofar." fundación e imperio

1.-

en la húmeda y fría celda, Hermione temblaba de miedo. sabía ya su destino desde el primer momento en el que la apresaron. No era secreto el final que les esperaba a todas las denunciadas brujas. su único consuelo era que sus padres no estaban vivos ya para ver a su única hija morir de esa forma. habían muerto en la hambruna del año pasado... en cuya ocasión también sacrificaron a varias supuestas brujas culpables de las muertes.

Contrariada, dejó caer algunas lágrimas. una parte de ella quería que todo sucediese rápido, que la quemasen, ahogasen o simplemente que la fulminasen. La otra quería que la dejasen libre... algo imposible. Inhaló el frío aire, impregnado de mugre y moho. Quizá finalmente venían por ella. escuchó pasos acercarse. esperaba que vinieran a darle su final y no más torturas. "¿Eres la bruja?" preguntó una voz que no había escuchado antes.

la chica levantó la cabeza lentamente. Primero por los inusualmente limpios zapatos, luego por el largo abrigo hasta llegar a unos masculinos ojos verdes. Ciertamente era un celador que no había visto antes; éste parecía mucho más limpio y serio que los anteriores.

"Eso dicen." respondió ella como pudo.

"¿Y lo eres?"

Hermione bajó la cabeza. solo era otro inquisidor más. ya estaba cansada de responder las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

"señorita... ¿cuál es su nombre?" preguntó el hombre, pero ella no respondió. No veía la razón si la seguían torturando, no importando lo que respondiese.

"Si me responde con sinceridad quizá pueda ayudarla..." el hombre parecía esperar a que ella respondiese. "¿alguna vez le han pasado cosas extrañas?" solo el silencio respondió y al notar que ella no tenía intención de responderle, se agachó para estar a su nivel. con voz más tranquila y quieta, le preguntó una vez más. "Solo dime... ¿algo pequeño pero extraño?"

la acusada levantó la dolida vista a la mirada del hombre. observó que además de los inusuales brillantes ojos verdes, su mirada reflejaba una verdadera consternación e interés. Este hombre, bastante joven, ahora que lo veía, parecía realmente preocupado e interesado por su respuesta.

siempre respondió que no. 'no', jamás pasó nada raro. 'no, no he sido yo'. pero si de todas formas la iban a quemar...

"A veces..." lo dijo en voz baja pero segura, sin quitarle la mirada a los ojos verdes.

para su terror, el hombre sonrió terriblemente complacido.

Hermione estaba segura de que acababa de arruinar su única posibilidad de salir libre; había dicho tantas veces que no, para con una sola mirada de complicidad arruinarlo todo. estaba segura de que el hombre sonreía por obtener la respuesta para poder quemarla sin remordimiento alguno, si es que lo tenía.

"Descuide señorita, la sacaré de ahí. solo espere un poco."

Hermione estaba confundida. no sabía si el hombre se refería a su muerte o a una verdadera liberación. su cálida mirada decía una cosa, pero las posibilidades decían otra

(*)

2.-

Era una locura. toda esa cacería de brujas era una locura. Harry Potter no podía creer como trataban a las brujas o posibles brujas que los mugles encontraban. muchas personas habían muerto, tristemente también muchos magos y brujas. él, como mago voluntario, había tomado el caso de esta chica para liberarla. el asunto no era tan sencillo como pudiese parecer. primero tenía que constatar que fuese una persona con magia; luego, sin uso de la misma, liberarla. sería un caos total si simplemente ella desapareciera de su celda. una verdadera casería contra muchos de los suyos sería emprendida.

Harry Potter se levantó, trató de dar una mirada conciliadora a la mujer y se retiró.

en el camino de la salida, se encontró con Cormac McLaggen, el hombre que lo había recibido y hasta donde sabía, quien había inculpado a la mujer en la celda.

"¿Es ella?" preguntó McLaggen, a Potter. se refería a lo que Harry había dicho para poder entrar a ver a la supuesta bruja; que en su pueblo una bruja había llegado desde lejos para asolar a su pueblo, y la estaba buscando ya que era un inquisidor regional.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo es, pero me gustaría ver los papeles informes de el caso de esta mujer."

McLaggen sonrió de medio lado. "¿No lo habrá convencido de su inocencia? ¿verdad? Esa chica es una mentirosa y no en pocas ocasiones casi logra hechizarme; pero no por nada la hemos pinchado hasta cansarnos, a veces sangra y a veces no... No es fácil sacarles la verdad a estas."

Hary trató de responderle con una sonrisa, pero no estuvo seguro de lograrlo. "Solo tengo curiosidad sobre su caso. En mi pueblo encontramos que muchos casos de brujería no lo eran en realidad. lo que menos quisiera es que una buena mujer sea sacrificada en vano, cuando tantas malas personas están libres."

la media sonrisa de Cormac se volvió un poco más grotesca. "Ni siquiera usted como parte de la inquisición está exento de caer en sus embrujos."

Potter sonrió ampliamente esta vez. si bien era un inquisidor, no estaba exento de embrujos, ya que él mismo era un brujo. "Eso no importa. usted sin embargo no está exento de obedecer mi cargo y debe darme lo que solicito." Hary alargó la mano. "Ahora mismo si no es mucha molestia."

Pareciera como si solo la mitad del rostro de McLaggen le respondiese. la mitad intentaba sonreír complaciente, mientras que la otra no podía más que mostrar su molestia. "Si, señor."

(*)

Con los documentos en mano, Harry Potter, un joven de 28 años, se dirigía con rapidez a la posada donde por ahora residía. prefería evitar a la gente que lo miraba con admiración, respeto e incluso algo de coqueteo. Para él, las verdaderas maléficas, eran esas mujeres que empujaban a sus jóvenes hijas a los brazos de cualquier hombre que pareciese tener un centavo más que ellas. con fingidas sonrisas y saludos distantes, llegó a su habitación. pronto, sacó su varita de entre sus ropas, recordando que el hechizo que le hizo a la mujer resultó positivo, ciertamente era una bruja nacida de gente sin magia, eran ellos los más difíciles de encontrar.

los nacidos de mugles tenían todas las de perder, encontrarlos en ese mar de gente sin magia era muy difícil; en cambio, las personas como él, que nacieron en familias donde la existencia de la magia es bien conocida, era mucho más fácil proteger a la familia. incluso a veces varias familias se juntaban y fundaban pequeñas comunidades apartadas de los más rigurosos de la religión, de todas aquellas personas que temían a eso que no poseían y que en cierta manera los hacía sentir inferiores.

el hombre, comenzó a leer y no tardó mucho en soltar la primera risotada.

se le acusaba entre otras cosas, de:

-matar ganado; causar la esterilidad en los campos y el hambre en el pueblo, tener cópula carnal con el Demonio.

Robar la fertilidad de las tierras vecinas para incrementar las propias.

encender la lujuria de varios jóvenes. (si, entre ellos Cormac McLaggen, )-

al seguir leyendo encontró que había sido una tal Eliza Joneston, previamente McLaggen , quien había iniciado las acusaciones. Harry sonrió con amargura. La hermana de Cormac McLaggen había sido quien comenzó las acusaciones… nada raro ahí.

después de que la luz del día terminase, Harry se aseguró de cerrar bien sus cortinas para con magia, seguir alumbrando los textos. no tenía tiempo que perder. sin embargo, sabía que era prácticamente un caso perdido ayudar legalmente a la chica Granger. No solo tenía acusaciones de gente bastante prominente, sino que incluso pruebas, tan mínimas y parciales como fueren; ya que ciertamente las tierras de Granger eran más fértiles que las de sus vecinos. En una época tan difícil, después de una hambruna como la recién sufrida, lo único que quería la gente era una salida fácil, algo en lo que descargar sus frustraciones y miedos, y ninguna época mejor para el miedo que una de escasees.

(*)

en los días siguientes, Harry como representante de la inquisición, hizo lo que pudo para ayudar a la chica Granger. Aplicó algunas de las pruebas más crueles como pincharla y torturarla, y aunque siempre con la ayuda de su magia hacía que no fuese tan tortuoso para ella, el estómago se le revolvía no solo ante los actos que hacía, sino por el regocijo de los otros encargados de la tortura... o aun peor, de las habladurías que se encontraba al salir a la calle.

Ni al pueblo ni a los encargados de la justicia les interesaba saber si ella era culpable o no. solo buscaban un chivo expiatorio y todos la había el ejido a ella; una mujer joven y bella, sin familia y con tierras fértiles. todo lo que ellos deseaban y odiaban al mismo tiempo.

(*)

dos guardias que siempre acompañaban a McLaggen, le impidieron la entrada a Harry.

"Nadie puede ver a la bruja antes de la prueba final." dijo uno de los guardias.

"¡Se da cuenta de con quien está hablando?" Hary alzó una ceja. "No pensará que un inquisidor de mi rango va a ayudar a escapar a una posible bruja, ¿verdad? eso suena a blasfemia... a que no confía en los poderes del bien."

el guardia que había hablado se removió incómodo y dubitativo. al ver las dudas de su compañero el otro guardia tomó la palabra.

"Mi señor inquisidor, confiamos en sus acciones y su juicio, pero el señor McLaggen, ha dicho que usted es demasiado suave con la acusada." hizo una pausa como para añadir algo más a lo que seguramente McLaggen, le había dicho. "No debemos mostrar flaqueza alguna para con el demonio..." el hombre bajó la cabeza.

Harry no pudo más que tenerle lástima. el hombre realmente creía que hacía lo correcto. si bien las brujas y demonios existían, eran mundos tan apartados como el sol y la luna.

Harry colocó una mano sobre el hombro del hombre. "Ciertamente no debemos mostrar debilidades ante el demonio, pero ¿qué hay de quien aún tiene salvación? si esa mujer ahí adentro renuncia al demonio en sus últimos momentos, estaremos haciendo la voluntad de dios. les pido me den solo un minuto con ella. me iré en silencio y tranquilo. solo un minuto y nada más."

ambos guardias se miraron por un par de segundos sin antes recalcarle que solo debía ser un breve momento.

como lo había dicho Potter, no tardó ni siquiera un minuto. aun cuando la visita fue tan corta, los guardias se asomaron para ver si la mujer seguía ahí. y así era. ella solo les devolvió una amarga y molesta mirada.

((*)

"Yo hubiera preferido quemarla. Escuchar sus gritos hubiera sido un buen desaliento para cualquier otra persona que se resista a la autoridad." comentaba casual Cormac McLaggen, mientras veía con fascinación, el amarre de las piedras a las extremidades de Hermione . "Pero usted dice que así, ahogada, es mejor..." McLaggen sonrió con medio rostro al ver como apenas si podía moverse la mujer. "Escuché que fue a verla hace apenas unos minutos de que la sacaran de la celda..." McLaggen, miró de reojo a Harry quien veía con expresión neutra lo mismo que McLaggen.

"Quería ofrecerle la salvación." contestó Harry sin quitarle la vista a la mujer.

"No hay salvación para mujeres que no se someten."

Harry trató de esconder su desagrado por el hombre a su lado. "¿No querrá decir por los aliados del demonio?"

McLaggen soltó una tremenda carcajada que resonó por encima del murmullo de la turba de aglomerada gente para ver el ahogamiento de la bruja. "Es lo mismo. merecen morir." contestó él. el silencio se hizo entre ellos, ambos con la vista en los macabros preparativos, pero con los pensamientos más diferentes que se pueden imaginar. finalmente, McLaggen rompió el silencio. "¿Es verdad que se va en cuanto esto termine?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada de los preparativos. pese al horror que veía, era preferible a dar la cara a la bestia de McLaggen. "" apenas la arrojen al agua. si no sale de inmediato, no tiene caso que me quede."

aunque Harry no lo miró, pudo imaginar y con exactitud el rostro de McLaggen, una mitad del rostro alegre, la otra en comprensión.

"Lo entiendo, ha sido un largo tiempo lejos de su pueblo. aquí le aseguramos que no dejaremos que otra bruja se meta en nuestras vidas."

Harry sonrió con amargura.

(*)

el pueblo enmudeció pensando en las muchas posibles respuestas, pero ante el silencio de la mujer, repitieron la pregunta. "¿Desea arrepentirse? ¿Desea decir algunas últimas palabras?"

una vez más, la mujer pareció rumiar algunas palabras que no salieron de sus labios. Hermione Granger pareció tragar pesado y no escuchó las últimas palabras de su verdugo. solo sintió el frío del agua entrar por sus ropas.

3.-

al mirar atrás, logró ver como el escaso verde que adornaba algunos cultivos, se ennegrecía; como si una sombra interna los poseyera. suspiró y miró a su acompañante que unos pasos más adelante, no miraba atrás. se preguntó él si ella sabía lo que estaba provocando. dudó unos segundos. quizá podía hacer algo para contrarrestarlo... finalmente suspiró y dándose cuenta de que aún estaban mojados los dos, siguió el camino que antes le había indicado a ella.

"¡Señorita Granger!" Harry la alcanzó. "Debe tener muchas preguntas y el camino hasta el siguiente punto es bastante largo, puede preguntarme lo que desee."

Hermione permaneció en silencio por varios pasos. la mirada en el camino y la mente en el tiempo. "¿qué fue lo que me diste a tragar?"

Harry sonrió complacido. si bien esa no era la pregunta que esperaba, le agradaba que no estuviese asustada. "Branquialgas , son un tipo de alga que permite respirar bajo el agua por un corto tiempo. por eso en cuanto pude, bajé a sacarte de ahí."

la mujer siguió caminando, pensativa. "Y todo eso... lo pueden hacer las brujas y brujos... ¿Tú eres un brujo? ¿todos esos poderes y conocimientos..."

Harry asintió feliz. cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, encontrarás todas las respuestas que desees.

"No quiero volver a ser perseguida."

"No lo serás. no imagino que algo así se repita. la gente aprende." Dejó pasar unos segundos. "Mi papá dice que el piensa que en algunos años ya no tendremos que escondernos…"

(¡)

-" No bastaba tener informaciones y conocimientos,

no bastaba tener razón. Los hombres tenían que ser convencidos y persuadidos. Muchas veces esto podía representar más tiempo del que la prudencia aconsejaba.

Otras eran absolutamente imposibles. Y así se derrumbaban las civilizaciones, se perdían batallas y se hundían barcos porque un hombre o grupo de hombres

con ideas conservadoras no quería seguir el laborioso y viejo ritual de convencer a los demás." los monstros del espacio

*Notas de Smithback

Pensé que no lo terminaría a tiempo. Bueno, ¡buen Día de muertos! Aunque esta es más bien una historia de brujas, ja,… no tiene muertos ni celebraciones ni miedo… pero la tenía planeada para celebrar estas fechas.

Espero les gustase, díganme qué les pareció. En mi primer idea, antes de que estuviese relativamente concreta, saldría Snape; pero no quedaba con él… duu

Y si, quizá sin saberlo, antes de irse si maldijo a su ahora expueblo.

Espero todo me quedase claro, no estaba segura si se entendería. Como siempre, creo que me olvido de algo... bueno…

Gracias por leer. Suerte, bye

*Maléficos

Era una locura. toda esa cacería de brujas era una locura. Harry Potter no podía creer como trataban a las brujas o posibles brujas que los mugles encontraban. muchas personas habían muerto, y muchas más seguirían haciéndolo si seguían así. UA.


End file.
